


The Daughter of The Ocean

by casperr



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casperr/pseuds/casperr
Summary: She's grown up watching the ocean but never daring or being allowed to approach it. She's grown up in fear of a monster she can no longer see. She's lost and confused. But she meets a boy who clears things up like magic. A boy who can breathe underwater and fight monsters. A boy whose home is the sea and a secluded camp on Long Island. He is the one who can help her find her home too.





	The Daughter of The Ocean

I heard a shrilling scream, one that I recognized, down the hall. I closed my locker and ran towards the sound. Around the corner, I saw my friend, Sandy, curled up on top of a row of lockers. How she had gotten up there was beyond me. “Sandy, did you see a spider again?” I carefully asked her. I saw her nod and sighed. “Okay, where is it?” I continued. She then pointed to a corner of the hall near the science classroom. I slowly walked over to it with my heaviest textbook. The sound my textbook made as it fell and crushed the minuscule spider ringed across the hall. By the time I turned around to face Sandy she had already found her way back down. She was still shaking but quickly thanked me and ran outside. I hadn’t known the grey-eyed girl long since she was new but we had grown close quickly. We met on the first day of school when I heard her screaming for help in the girl's bathroom. Since then, I had been her official spider killer, armed with my trusty science textbook. Shaking my head and laughing I followed her.  
“You know that if you don’t bother the spiders they won't bother you,” I told her.  
“Yeah unless they’re out to get you,” Sandy said with crossed arms.  
“Spiders are not out to get you.”  
“You don’t know that, they’ve been finding me since I was a baby,” she said with fear in her eyes.  
“Why in the world would every spider in the world hate you specifically, is there something you want to tell me...” I asked her. I could see her starting to panic as she started twirling her platinum blond hair.  
“Um... well... haha no of course not, why would I be keeping something from you.”  
“I’m just joking unless you do have something you’re hiding,” I replied confused.  
“I need to get home, my foster mom will be worried,” Sandy said quickly. I could tell she was lying since she was terrible at it. It made no sense, she never kept anything from me. I watched her run down the street towards her foster home. I got on my bike and rode home.  
I jumped off my bike and ran up the porch stairs. I found my mom and dad inside talking. They looked worried so I attempted to sneak past at to not bother them. “Blue, is that you?” my mom called as I was climbing the stairs.  
“Yup,” I said as I walked to the dining room leaving my bag at the bottom of the stairs.  
“How was your day honey?”  
“Good, I need you to sign a permission slip for the field trip to New York by the way.” I could see the disappointment in my mother's eyes for some reason. “What is it? You said I could go.”  
“Blue, we don’t think its safe for you to go alone,” my dad told me.  
“I won’t be alone, it’s a school trip, teachers will be there, and Sandy too.” My parents loved Sandy they thought she was extremely responsible and smart, not that she wasn’t but I might have been a bad influence on her.  
“It’s complicated, we can’t explain now, once you’re older,” my mother continued. I had been looking forward to the trip for months. I’d never gone to New York let alone by myself. My friends and I had been planning this trip down to every last detail.  
“Fine.”  
“We’re sorry honey. It’s complicated.”  
“Yeah, you said that. I’m gonna be in my room.” I could tell my parents were truly sorry but I had been so excited about this trip. I ran up to my room dragging my school bag up with me.  
I contained the urge to slam my door dramatically and instead opted for the sense of isolation I found with my earphones. I turned the volume up and closed my eyes lying on my bed. I stayed there for a few minutes calming down and humming along with the music. The permission slip soon turned into a pile of garbage thanks to my angry paper ripping. I felt so mad I just needed to relax. I changed and ran outside.  
With a running start, I jumped into the water. It instantly made me feel better as if all my worries faded away. I had always been an excellent swimmer. I felt so at home in the water; I even used pretend to be a mermaid. I even truly believed I was one, I’d sit in the water for hours willing a tail to appear in place of my legs so that I could simply swim away from everything and everyone. I even thought I could actually breathe underwater though no one believed me. The water moved around me as I sat at the bottom of the pool. I could have sat there for hours, not even realizing that a minute had passed by. I belonged in the water.  
At some point I knew I had to get out, staying in for too long would have my mom panicking like last time. So I got out reluctantly and dried off with a towel. Entering the house I heard my parents talking again, this time loud enough for me to properly hear. “She can’t know anything yet, it’s too dangerous,” I heard my mom say.  
“Quiet down, she might hear us,” my dad told her lowering his voice.  
“She’s out swimming and you know how long she stays down there, there’s no doubt about who her father is, huh.” That last thing left me confused and curious.  
I had never truly fit in with my family. My father hated the water and my mother couldn’t even swim. We looked nothing alike, so I sometimes wondered if they were even really my parents. They would have told me at that point. They weren’t the type of people to keep secrets or lie especially not to me. I couldn’t understand why they were being so secretive all of a sudden as if something had changed. But what?

**Author's Note:**

> should I continue?? I have more prepared but y'know


End file.
